


it's only fair

by Kendarrr



Category: Glee
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Fucking, Girl Penis, Hair-pulling, Hickeys, Name-Calling, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Spitroasting, Teacher-Student Relationship, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendarrr/pseuds/Kendarrr
Summary: Chapter One: For the glee kink meme. Rachel admits that Cassandra's insults make her feel some type of way, and Cassandra decides to take advantage. G!P Cassandra.Chapter Two: Months passed since Cassandra last had sex with Rachel. When she notices her marked after class one day, she finds out who Rachel replaced her with: one Quinn Fabray. G!P Cassandra and G!P Quinn.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Rachel Berry/Cassandra July, Rachel Berry/Cassandra July, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something completely different. This was a request and I wanted to try something new - and by something new I guess it meant a different dynamic and a different blonde for Rachel.
> 
> For [this prompt](https://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/51636.html?thread=65764788) in the gkm.
> 
> Read the tags for warnings. But in case you missed it: hair-pulling, slut-shaming, name-calling, dirty talk, face-fucking, submissive and cock hungry Rachel, mild face-slapping, dom!Cassandra, piss kink, public grinding, public sex, hickeys, anal. G!P Cassandra.

Cassandra unrolled the sleeves of her black shirt and rolled her neck with a sigh. She just finished another round of dance classes with first years and it left her exhausted. She was feeling a little pent-up but that was just the way it went most days. She toweled the sweat off her brow and the back of her neck, her long blonde hair matting against her nape. She gathered her things and turned to leave but stopped in her tracks. On one of the benches sat a student - Rachel Berry, still dressed in the clothes she changed into when she had the mind to undergo a makeover. Black tights, an off-shoulder black shirt. Cassandra admitted she looked good but she would be hard-pressed to admit it to the girl’s face.

“What’s wrong? Class is over,” Cassandra snapped her fingers to make Rachel look at her. “Or did I hurt your feelings too much when I called you a half-toed slug who can barely walk, let alone dance?” Rachel stiffened and Cassandra raised a brow. “ _Look_ \- ” she started, gunning to defend herself but Rachel shook her head.

“No - it’s not that you hurt my feelings. It’s that I _liked_ it,” she said with a derisive snort. She tensed her jaw and rose to her feet which barely put her up to Cassandra’s eye level. “Now that I made my embarrassing confession quota for the day, I must go.”

Cassandra chewed her bottom lip, her gaze wandering to the curves of Rachel’s ass - made prominent by her tights while she gathered her things. “Wait,” she said, and Rachel paused in her rummaging. “You like it when I insult you - how?”

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but soon closed it again. She hugged her arms around herself and met Cassandra’s steely, half-aroused gaze. “W-what do you mean?”

“I mean…” Cassandra circled Rachel, taking in the sight of her body. Sure, she noticed that this girl before her had deceptively-long legs, an ass you can grab, nice plump lips, and hair you can pull. But she never expected that she could partake in its bounty. As the opportunity presented itself, Cassandra allowed herself to be tempted. “Does it turn you on when I call you a good-for-nothing, penguin-toed, dancing poseur?”

At this, Rachel stiffened again. She bit her lip and gave the faintest of nods.

“Interesting,” Cassandra smirked. She finished her circling and stood behind Rachel now. She swept Rachel’s long, dark hair aside to expose the slope of her right shoulder and how it curved up to her neck. Her hot breath tickled her skin. “Seeing as you seem to be getting something out of me, it’s only fair I get something out of you, too.”

Cassandra noted how goosebumps rose on the exposed skin of Rachel’s neck as she spoke. Her throat bobbed, and Cassandra’s cock stretched her tights uncomfortably now. “What do you want from me?” Rachel asked, a slight tremble to her voice that Cassandra relished. The fear in Rachel’s voice was such an aphrodisiac - paired with the salt of her sweat that she could smell on Rachel’s neck, Cassandra’s head spun. She’s so fucking turned on, her cock a constant throbbing between her legs. Just one half-step and her bulge would grind on Rachel’s ass, but she maintained restraint.

“I want you to turn around and get on your knees,” Cassandra whispered, her voice low and husky.

At first unsure of herself, Rachel dropped her duffel bag to the floor and sank on her knees, back still facing Cassandra. She moved to stand before Rachel - and the sight of her alone, on her knees and looking up at her with heat in her eyes, was enough to strengthen Cassandra’s convictions.

Rachel noticed the tent formed in her tights, and when she licked her lips, Cassandra smirked. “What, seeing my bulge is enough to get you drooling? You fucking slut,” she pulled her cock out. Grinned when Rachel sucked in a sharp breath through her nose.

Her cock was a thick slab of meat, pale and veiny, with the flared tip of the crown blushing a bright red. Even she could barely wrap her thumb and forefinger around its girth. Her balls did not hang low but it could still easily fill a cupped palm. The slit leaked with precum and it was warm to the touch. Cassandra stroked her dick in front of Rachel who had yet to take her eyes off of it.

Cassandra jerked herself while Rachel watched, her eyes taking on a glassy quality, her hot breaths licking at the slick tip of her cock. “I’m going to use you as my cumdump, and you get off on my insults - sounds fair, don’t you think?”

“Y-yes,” Rachel said. She bit back a moan when Cassandra poked her cockhead against her cheek. Brushed her bottom lip so that Rachel stuck her tongue out.

“That’s one way to shut you up, huh?” Cassandra gripped a handful of Rachel’s hair and tilted her head upwards. She guided her cock into her open, waiting mouth, the tip rubbing against the roof of Rachel’s mouth. “Fuck yeah,” she murmured. Rachel wrapped her plump lips around her meat’s girth. The head already tickled the back of Rachel’s throat and still she was barely halfway down her length. Cassandra pulled back and Rachel gasped, sucking in a lungful of air.

Cassandra put her hands on her hips so her cock jutted out eight inches ahead of her. “I bet you can’t wait to worship my cock,” she grinned when Rachel fidgeted and kept her lips clamped together. “You want to taste?”

“Yes - please,” Rachel said, her voice almost a whisper. Cassandra’s smirk deepened. “Please, I want to suck your cock so bad - I want to worship it with my tongue.”

“Do it,” Cassandra said, and Rachel wasted no time. She took the tip into her mouth, sucking it while her tongue toyed with the slit. Cassandra’s eyes rolled to the back of her head from the heat of it, realizing how it’s been so long since she had someone suck her off. She resisted the urge to grab Rachel and fuck her throat - there was plenty of time for that yet.

Rachel cupped Cassandra’s hefty balls in her palm, massaging and tugging them to encourage the precum that flowed steadily on her tongue. She slobbered all over the thick meat, her mouth and throat making wet, gulping sounds. She dragged her slick lips all over the veiny ridges of its length. Cassandra’s legs trembled.

“Suck my balls - oh _fuck_ yeah,” Cassandra groaned when Rachel obeyed immediately. She rotated her hips, grinding and smearing the soft sac of her testicles against Rachel’s spit-slick face. She shivered when Rachel’s nose nudged her balls in its sac, her tongue bathing them with her spit. More precum leaked out of her, and Rachel licked her way to the tip to clean it away. “Good - don’t waste a drop of it.”

Rachel suckled more of Cassandra’s cock into her mouth as it began to throb. Sweat formed on Cassandra’s brow. She played with her nipples over her thin shirt, could feel her clothes sticking against her sweaty back. She bucked her hips, rubbing her cockhead against Rachel’s tongue in small, humping movements. She was so close - it was starting to hurt. Rachel seemed to have noticed as she sucked harder until her cheeks hollowed.

Panting, Cassandra gripped the base of her cock. “Keep sucking the head - like that, _fuck…_ ” She pumped the length of her meat, her eyes never leaving the way Rachel’s lips formed a tight ring around her cockhead. Her tongue dug into her sensitive slit. Cassandra’s legs shook. “Here it comes, slut. Open your mouth - stick that tongue out. I like a target.”

Rachel obeyed and looked at her with brown eyes, full lashes, and her pink tongue covering the bottom row of her teeth. “You better drink it. Drink all of my fucking load.” With a grunt, Cassandra pumped thick, viscous ropes of her semen all over Rachel’s tongue. It shot into her mouth, splattering all over her lips and cheek. She watched in a daze as Rachel took it all, swallowing with a dutiful neatness that made Cassandra gasp.

And when Rachel latched her mouth on the sensitive head of her cock, Cassandra’s knees almost gave out beneath her. She gripped Rachel’s head and growled. Fucked her cock into the flexing muscles of Rachel’s throat. “You want some more? God, you’re so fucking greedy for it. You’re nothing but a cum-guzzling bitch.” She rutted into Rachel’s throat, could feel how it fluttered and grasped at her meat. Cassandra yanked her cock out and Rachel sucked in a lungful of air. Then she was back in her throat, fucking into it until her balls tensed again.

“I’m gonna come again,” Cassandra said through gritted teeth. She humped Rachel’s throat. The wet, choking noises made her moan. She unloaded the first few ropes down Rachel’s throat and yanked her cock out. She pumped her meat and more spurts landed on Rachel’s face, her brow, her cheeks. Cassandra watched as the thick lines of her semen dripped down Rachel’s cheek to land on her shirt.

“Clean me up,” Cassandra ordered. Dutifully, Rachel guided her now softening meat into her mouth. She gave it a slow suck, her tongue teasing the slit before she released it. “At least now we know you’re good for something.” Cassandra sneered as she wiped her dick on a clean spot on Rachel’s cheek. “Get up. You need a shower.”

She helped Rachel up who stood on shaky legs with cum still dripping down her cheek. Rachel followed Cassandra into the locker room that adjoined the dance studio. Cassandra ordered Rachel to strip as they both entered a shower stall.

Under the hot spray, Rachel washed the cum that had been drying on her skin. She washed her face while behind her, Cassandra groped her tits and rutted her cock between her ass cheeks. “I need to piss,” she heard her teacher mutter. Biting her lip, Rachel turned around and sank on her knees in front of her, hair wet and pushed back, the stream of the shower hitting Rachel’s back. Head tilted towards Cassandra. When the older woman figured Rachel out, it was as if a light bulb had been turned on.

“Christ, you’re a kinky bitch,” she smirked. Holding her cock by the base in its flaccid form, she aimed for Rachel’s tits as a warm stream of piss flowed on Rachel. She moaned as the heat and the salty smell of it filled the stall. Her clit ached with how turned on she was.

Cassandra helped her stand and watched her wash her torso. They finished their shower and they both stepped out of the stall to dry their bodies and get dressed into clean clothes. “Are you busy tonight?”

Rachel glanced at her. “I’m not, no.”

“Good. Meet me at Romeo’s tonight. Make it around ten p.m. and don’t be late. And Rachel,” Cassandra smirked. “I hope you don’t mind being watched.”

+

Romeo’s was one step away from being a sex club, judging from the amount of half-naked people roaming around within. Rachel sidestepped a young man wearing nothing but a jockstrap who had an older man’s face pressed against his crotch. The pumping rhythm of the bass shook the walls as Rachel walked deeper into the interior of the club, into the belly of the beast.

She found Cassandra watching a red-haired woman dance on a pole wearing nothing but a bra with tassels and a stringy piece to cover the mound of her pussy. Cassandra wore tight leather pants and a navy blue shirt as she lounged on an armchair. Their eyes met and Cassandra crooked a finger to motion Rachel to approach. She tugged her to sit on her lap as they both watched the woman continue to grind against the pole.

“Do what she does - on my dick,” Cassandra said, her hands still on the chair’s armrests, not touching Rachel. “If you can move your hips half as well as she does, maybe you’ll get something out of it.”

Rachel bit her lip and hesitated. But her clit ached since this afternoon after she sucked and swallowed Cassandra’s cum, and she had yet to achieve any kind of relief. She rocked back and forth, her eyes trained on the way the woman shimmied against the metal pole. Rachel felt the stiff rod of Cassandra’s cock over her leather pants nestled between her ass cheeks, her dress riding up now.

She clutched at the arm rests as she pressed the cleft of her pussy against Cassandra’s bulge. She had no idea if she was just imagining it, but she could feel the burn of eyes on her, watching her. But she could not find it in herself to mind. Let them watch her grind against her teacher’s cock - it hardly mattered, as long as she got to come...

Rachel’s clit rubbed against Cassandra’s cock, and her legs began to tremble. Without warning, Cassandra reached between Rachel’s legs, peeled her panties aside to drag the cold tips of her fingers through her folds. Rachel cried out, her hips bucking to grind her clit against Cassandra’s digits.

The teacher sucked her teeth and gripped Rachel’s chin, her fingers slick with Rachel’s cum. “Look at this,” she wiped her fingers on Rachel’s lips. “You desperate slut - it really doesn’t matter where you are, huh? You’ll do anything for cock, even in public. Fine, if that’s what you want…” Cassandra pushed Rachel off her lap and unzipped her pants to prop her cock upright. Even in the low light of the club, Rachel could see the faint pulsing of the veins that gave the thick meat its texture. “Sit on it.”

Rachel’s breath hitched. She wanted it - wanted Cassandra’s cock inside her so badly, but they were in _public_. She hesitated at first but in the end, she raised her hips and guided the leaking hole of her pussy to the tip of Cassandra’s cock and sank down on it. She gasped at the stretch, the slick wetness of her pussy easing the thick meat inside her. She wriggled, her breath catching in her throat. It was _deep_.

Cassandra tugged Rachel down to rest her back against her torso, Rachel’s head resting on her shoulder. She nibbled the shell of Rachel’s ear and kept a hand wrapped around her throat. “I’m shocked your pussy is still this tight,” Cassandra murmured. “But don’t worry - I’m going to fix that. By the time I’m done with you, all of your holes will be ruined.”

Rachel moaned and rocked her hips, grinding the cock deep inside her. She barely had to move as the flared head of it rubbed against the mouth of her womb. Rachel pressed her thighs together and bucked. “Oh god, I’m coming,” she whimpered, her walls grasping at Cassandra’s barely moving cock. The teacher gripped Rachel by the waist and pumped her hips up into her slippery hole.

“Fuck - I’m coming too,” Cassandra panted. She gripped Rachel’s small tits over her dress and Rachel groaned at the throbbing of her cock inside her, followed by the thick ropes of her semen that pulsated and filled her up. Rachel’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she shuddered through another orgasm.

Cassandra slumped back and slapped Rachel’s cheek - eliciting a moan from the younger woman. “I’m not done with you - you’re going home with me.”

+

Even with Cassandra’s cum leaking out of her, Rachel followed her teacher to her apartment a block away from the night club. Cassandra led Rachel into her bedroom with its large bed. Rachel stripped, hyper aware of the hungry glint in Cassandra’s eyes. Her nipples stiffened under the attention, and when she turned to face the blonde woman, she saw that her rigid cock was already out, pointing at her. Her clothes kicked aside.

Cassandra ducked her head to take one of Rachel’s breasts into her mouth. She sucked hard, her teeth scraping the sensitive bud of her nipple. Rachel curled her fingers around the slab of her cock and stroked it, precum pooling in her palm to slick her strokes. Cassandra lavished attention on her tits, tugging her nipples and biting them with a low growl in her throat.

“Sit on the floor, back against the bed,” Cassandra ordered. Once Rachel took up the position, she spread legs in a wider stance. Cassandra spat on the valley of Rachel’s tits and slipped her cock between them. “Squeeze ‘em on my dick, come on…” Cassandra panted, the intense heat in her eyes made Rachel shudder. She cupped her tits and squeezed them as well as she could manage to wrap Cassandra’s massive cock.

She did not seem to care that Rachel’s tits were not big enough. She tugged on Rachel’s nipples and humped her tits. Rachel stuck out her tongue and licked the tip each time Cassandra thrust upwards. “Fuck yeah - lick it.” Cassandra snarled, gripping Rachel’s hair in one hand while she tweaked Rachel’s nipples. “I’m going to paint your fucking body with my load…”

When Rachel whimpered, Cassandra sneered, “I knew you’d like that, you filthy slut. You like being my personal cum bucket, don’t you?” She smacked Rachel’s cheek - not enough to sting, but it created a loud sound that made Rachel moan. Cassandra stumbled backwards and fisted her cockhead. “Lean back - I’m gonna bust all over you.”

With ragged breaths, Cassandra stroked her shaft, made slippery, wet sounds from her precum. She pumped her load all over Rachel’s body. It splashed all over her tits, pooled in the dips of her collarbone. Rachel shuddered through the heat of her semen, how the creamy ropes dripped down her belly and coated her nipples.

“Fuck,” Cassandra grunted as she continued tugging at her cock to keep it hard. “Get on the bed. Spread your legs.”

Rachel lifted herself up on the cool white sheets of the bed and spread her legs. Cassandra eyed her pussy and dropped a glob of spit on her folds, her cockhead spreading it around her clit and the rim of her hole. She stabbed Rachel with a swift movement, gripped her tits for leverage. Rachel threw her head back, screaming from the sudden stretch.

“Give me that big dick,” Rachel whined. Wrapped her legs around Cassandra’s waist. “Stretch me out, ruin my hole with that cock.”

Cassandra smirked and gripped Rachel’s jaw. She pounded her meat into her pussy, her balls slapping against Rachel’s skin wetly. She rubbed Rachel’s clit, her toes curling from the pleasure, her legs quivering. “Don’t stop, don’t stop…” Rachel gasped, her eyes rolling back. “Oh _fuck!_ ” Her back rose off the bed in an arch. She came hard. Cum gushed out of her hole. Her vision nearly blacked out. She clung to Cassandra’s sweaty back as she kept rutting her cock into Rachel’s clenching hole. When she pulled out, Rachel barely had the consciousness to relish the hot streaks of cum that added on to her body.

Cassandra collapsed on the bed beside Rachel with a groan.

+

The bright sun filtered through the gap in the curtains and woke Rachel up, surprised to find herself tucked under the blankets with Cassandra an arm’s reach away, snoring faintly. Rachel ached a little, but it was a delicious ache - a reminder of what she had been up to for the past twenty-four hours.

She carefully peeled back the blankets from Cassandra’s lean body until her cock was exposed. In its flaccid state, it was small but still had a heft to it. Rachel settled between her dance teacher’s legs and with her tongue guided her cock into her mouth to suckle it. She maintained a steady sucking pressure and she felt Cassandra’s meat stiffen in her mouth. It swelled and stretched her lips after she bobbed her head a few times.

Rachel released the fat head and laved her tongue all over the veiny length of it, her spit coating her balls. Above her, Cassandra stirred. Blinked the sleep from her eyes and yawned. “So early and already you’re hungry for it.”

Rachel could only shrug with Cassandra’s balls in her mouth. The dance teacher laughed. She propped herself up on pillows, arms behind her head to get a better view of Rachel worshipping her cock and her balls. “Well? Keep going.”

Cupping Cassandra’s weighty balls in her hands, Rachel pulled and squeezed the soft sac as she deep-throated her meat. She made choking sounds, spit spilling out her lips to make Cassandra’s cock slippery. It nudged the back of her throat and Rachel managed to control her breathing to swallow around it. She heard Cassandra curse under her breath, her legs squirming.

“Shit, back off, I’m coming,” Cassandra grunted. Rachel let her dick fall out of her mouth and offered up her tongue to her dance teacher. “Drink my cum, slut,” Cassandra snarled, her fist twisting. The eye of her cock parted and hot spurts of her nut landed on Rachel’s waiting tongue. Cassandra drained her balls and guided her cockhead back in Rachel’s mouth. A sharp shudder coursed through Cassandra’s spine. “That’s it - suck it all out…”

Rachel released Cassandra’s dick with a wet pop and the older woman sighed. She sat up and reached into her drawer to retrieve a bottle of lube and something that looked like an anal plug. She pressed a button and it buzzed. Oh, so a _vibrating_ anal plug.

“Get on your hands and knees - facing away,” Cassandra told her. Rachel scrambled into position, goosebumps rising on the skin of her back in anticipation. Cassandra groped her ass cheeks, spreading them apart and giving her butt a few sharp bites. She pried her ass apart and licked the ring of Rachel’s ass, causing her to gasp.

Cassandra worked her tongue into Rachel’s puckered hole, her tongue creating slick, wet sounds as she fucked it into Rachel’s ass. She slipped two fingers into her pussy, made easy by the abundance of Rachel’s cum pooling inside her. Cassandra curled her fingers against Rachel’s spot, bobbing her head to plunge the firmed muscle of her tongue until her asshole flared with a tiny gape.

She squirted lube into Rachel’s butthole and rubbed the plug against the rim. “It’s remote-controlled,” Rachel could hear the smirk in her teacher’s voice. “And I get to control it later.” She said, and that was when Rachel remembered that she had dance class with Cassandra in a few hours.

Rachel humped against Cassandra’s fingers, her thighs quivering from her proximity to her orgasm. She slipped the plug into Rachel’s ass. Gave it a tug to ensure that it won’t slip out. She knelt behind Rachel and gripping her hips, slipped her cock into her pussy until she was buried to the hilt.

Cassandra fucked Rachel from behind, one hand tugging and playing with the ass plug lodged inside her hole. Rachel’s face slumped on the bed, and Cassandra gripped her shoulders. Mounted her so that her thrusts fucked her _deep_. “Take my cock, you filthy slut,” Cassandra panted. The blunt head of her cock nudged the mouth of Rachel’s womb, sending her to fall into the sharp cliff of her orgasm. Rachel moaned into the sheets, with Cassandra pumping her cock into the wet squelch of her cunt.

Pressing her cock deep into Rachel, Cassandra moaned as she unloaded inside her. Her cock throbbed as she dragged it out. Shot the few remaining ropes all over Rachel’s back.

She gave Rachel’s ass a smack, groaning when the flesh jiggled against her palm. “If you get up in the next ten seconds to join me in the shower, I’ll piss on you again.” She taunted before ambling away to head to the bathroom.

Rachel, despite her shaky legs, followed after her.

Cassandra laughed and helped Rachel into the spacious shower stall in her bathroom. Rachel readied to get on her knees, but before she could, Cassandra pinned her against the cool tiles of the bathroom walls and latched her mouth on her neck. She kissed her neck, her shoulders, her throat before suckling on her collarbone. Gently at first, but as Rachel made soft, whimpering moans and grinded against her, Cassandra’s lust intensified. She dragged her teeth against Rachel’s skin. Alternated between sucking and biting. Heat bloomed on Rachel’s neck as the hickey formed. Left them both breathless.

Cassandra surveyed her handiwork with a pleased grin on her face. She took a step back and jerked her head. Rachel, understanding the gesture, sank on her knees. Cassandra watched her face - her half-lidded eyes, her hair sticking to her cheek and neck - and gripped her cock. She pissed all over Rachel’s body and she moaned from the hot sensation that drenched her skin.

Eventually, Cassandra helped her to stand. They finished their shower, had breakfast, and parted ways.

On the subway, Rachel squirmed in her seat. Sitting down pushed the plug deeper inside her, making it impossible to forget that her hole was stretched open. When she got home, Kurt was shocked to see her.

“You’re just coming in?” He asked, stunned. “Wait - where did you go last night?”

“Just - to a club.”

Kurt raised a manicured brow. “And went home with someone?” Rachel remained silent as she poured herself a mug of coffee. He caught a glimpse of the dark bruise on her neck and winced. “Never mind, forget I asked.”

Rachel’s dance class wasn’t for a few hours yet, which gave her time to lounge around the apartment while Kurt and Santana were out, doing their own thing. She sat on the couch with a bowl of cereal and glanced at her phone when she got a text.

It was a photo of Cassandra’s familiar cock, rock hard again, its veins prominent. The tip glistened with precum. How did Cassandra even get her number? But it hardly mattered as she stared at the stalk of meat displayed on her screen. Found her mouth drooling at the sight.

Another text message, this time of Cassandra’s reddened cockhead. It showed her fingertip and the leaking slit connected by a string of precum. Rachel squeezed her thighs together and sent a reply.

You better not let that  
cum go to waste.

Of course not.  
I bet you’re drooling now, huh?  
Thirsting to have my cock down  
your throat again?

All of my holes are hungry for that cock  
Wish I could have it in me again…

I just hope you don’t end up on your  
knees in front of the whole class later.

You’d like that though.

I might.

Rachel squeezed her thighs together and released a shaky breath. She left the couch and went to her room to get ready to go to class.

+

The dance studio already bustled with students warming up, their legs outstretched as they reached for their toes. Rachel dumped her bag to the side of the room along with the rest of everyone’s stuff. She tied her hair back in a ponytail and did her stretches while Cassandra barked out instructions for today’s class. She circled the students, pointing out stance problems and posture issues.

She appeared before Rachel with the same bright glint in her eye. “What’s this, Miss Berry?” Her eyes darted to Rachel’s neck, and her hand flew to the sting of the hickey. “Christ, you’re that desperate for attention? You’re showing off your slutty activities for all the world to see?” Cassandra sucked her teeth and shot Rachel a look that looked derisive, but somehow, Rachel could tell that her dance teacher was _aroused_ too.

Rachel ducked her head and shifted the sleeve of her shirt, avoided the half-curious looks from her classmates.

Class progressed into practising their group routines. Cassandra locked eyes with Rachel as she practiced with her group. She reached into her pocket and Rachel jolted as the plug in her ass buzzed. Her group mates glanced at her. “You okay, Rachel?”

“Y-yes, just a mild cramp.” She stammered out. “I didn’t stretch properly.”

“You better stretch out some more then - in case you cramp again,” her classmate suggested. Rachel nodded and raised her leg to rest her ankle on a bar. The buzzing increased in intensity and Rachel bit back a moan that threatened to spill out of her mouth.

The vibrations jumped from a steady hum to a steady beat of hard pulses. Rachel dropped her leg to the floor and clung to the railing. Her asshole throbbed, her pussy felt slick with cum - uncomfortably so. She could feel her cunt lips slipping together with every move she made.

As class ended, Rachel hung back, her weak legs kept her from moving. She waved goodbye to her friends and classmates, watched them file out like a slow-trailing slug out of the dance studio. The moment it was just her and Cassandra in the room, Rachel collapsed on her knees, panting.

Cassandra grinned and ambled towards her, the remote of the plug in her hand. She intensified the vibrations and looked down at Rachel. “That was your worst performance in my class yet.”

Rachel’s tits heaved as she struggled to maintain her even breathing. “I-I can’t help that.”

“Excuses,” Cassandra sneered. She helped Rachel up and bent her over the bar used for stretching. She tugged Rachel’s tights down and grinned at the sight of Rachel’s cunt that shimmered with her cum. “Messy slut,” she spread her pussy lips apart and plunged two fingers inside her hole. Cassandra then tugged at the plug lodged in Rachel’s ass. Eased it out of her.

She spat in the small gape of Rachel’s ass and yanked her cock out of her pants. She slipped it between Rachel’s ass cheeks, the tip catching against the rim of her hole. Cassandra gripped the base of her cock and nudged the head into Rachel’s ass. The tight heat of it made her grip Rachel’s hips tightly. She inched her dick until it was buried all the way inside her with a harsh grunt.

Cassandra held the base of Rachel’s ponytail. Their eyes locked in the mirror before them. “You love having a big dick in your ass, huh? What a filthy slut,” Cassandra stabbed her cock into Rachel’s reamed hole as she made breathless, whimpering sounds. “I’m not gonna last - _fuck_ … Your ass is too tight.”

Rachel reared her ass back, taking more and more of her dance teacher’s length in her clenching butthole. She rubbed her clit in rapid circles, her legs shaking from the strain of holding herself up. Cassandra hunched over her back and plunged her rigid shaft into Rachel’s asshole.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Cassandra hissed. Rachel could feel the throb of her cock inside her ass and the sensation made her orgasm with a cry. She clung to the railing so she would not collapse, her pussy clenching around nothing as her cum gushed to pool on the floor. “Oh fuck yeah, come with my dick buried in your ass. _Take it_.” Cassandra pulled her hips back so only the tip of her cock remained inside Rachel’s flexing butthole. Her cum drained in hot spurts into the cavity of Rachel’s hole.

Cassandra stumbled back with a shiver, eyes glazed at the sight of her cum dripping in a line out of Rachel’s hole. Rachel straightened her back, could feel her hole leaking with cum which only made her shudder.

After they cleaned up, they parted ways - no awkwardness, just a soreness between Rachel’s legs that made her limp which she did not mind at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months passed since Cassandra last had sex with Rachel. When she notices her marked after class one day, she finds out who Rachel replaced her with: one Quinn Fabray. G!P Cassandra and G!P Quinn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! Here's some porn for you.
> 
> This fic has the following: threesome (Quinn, Rachel, Cassandra), dom/sub dynamics, dominant Quinn & Cassandra, submissive Rachel, daddy kink, slut-shaming, throat-fucking, spit-roasting, anal sex, double penetration, and aftercare.
> 
> For Kinktober: day 18 - threesome; day 19 - dom/sub; day 20 - daddy kink; day 21 - aftercare.

The last time Cassandra saw Rachel in the context of having her on her knees was three months ago and it was starting to get on her nerves. It wasn’t Rachel’s fault - she had midterms to grade, she had teacher evaluations, she had to act the sycophant to get a raise… It was a whole slew of things that kept her from having the time to meet with Rachel. But it also certainly did not help that Rachel did not approach _her_ , either.

Cassandra paced around the dance studio, eyeing forms and correcting them with a harsh tone to her voice. When she neared Rachel who stood in a neat arabesque, Cassandra scanned the curves of her body. Her hips, her thighs, her plump ass… Her mouth drooled.

She caught a glimpse of something that made her narrow her eyes. There was a vague outline between Rachel’s ass cheeks - right where her asshole would be. Cassandra raised a brow and smirked to herself. She clapped her hands for her students’ attention.

“Class is over for today,” she said. “Except you, Berry. Stay behind, I want to talk to you.”

The students, it seemed, noted the tension the boiled in the air as Rachel remained standing. All the other students scrambled for their bags and did not bother to loiter in the manner they usually did. Within the next minute, the dance studio was empty save for Cassandra and Rachel who remained avoiding her eyes.

Cassandra stood a few feet away from her and squinted. From the collar of her black long-sleeved shirt, Cassandra caught a glimpse of _yet_ another familiar thing. The dark patch of a hickey peeked out of her shirt, right next to her collarbone. She circled Rachel, the click of her heels sharp against the floor.

“So,” she said, arms crossed across her chest. “Can we fuck or are you busy? You found someone else to treat you like the slut you are, it seems.”

Rachel looked up to meet her gaze. Something about her had changed, that much Cassandra could see. Rachel seemed lighter on her feet, her shoulders calm and relaxed. “I’m sorry - I can’t today. My…” she paused, licked her lips, her lips twitched in a shy smile. “My _friend_ , Quinn, is in town right now.”

Cassandra scoffed. “Alright, fine. Just say you’re busy and be done with it. No need to share unnecessary details.”

She turned to leave but Rachel continued, “I should thank you, actually. Our time together,” Cassandra turned and saw a faint blush on her cheeks. “Gave me the confidence to be honest with Quinn, and, well… we talked about a lot of things and she wants to meet you.”

The dance teacher raised a brow. “Why would she want to meet _me?_ ”

Rachel’s cheeks took on an even brighter shade of red. “I told her that you helped me realize certain things about myself. Things that I believe stemmed from my dynamic with her when we first met.”

This piqued Cassandra’s interest. Rachel could only be talking about one thing in reference to this ‘certain thing’ about herself that Cassandra made her realize, and she hated to admit it but she was curious about this Quinn who made Rachel smile just by the merest mention of her name.

“I’ll bite. I’ll go meet this Quinn. This better be worth my while, Berry.”

Rachel bit her bottom lip. “That will be up to Quinn.” She said.

+

Rachel’s apartment in Bushwick was spacious and littered with secondhand and thrifted furniture that impressed Cassandra as she walked inside, following Rachel into its warmth. There was a blonde sitting on the couch and she was dressed in black jeans, a sweater, and her hair was cropped short, the length reaching just past her neck. She rose when they entered.

“Welcome home,” her voice was husky and warm and she kissed Rachel on the cheek. She met Cassandra’s gaze and she smiled. “You must be Cassandra. Rachel mentioned that you agreed to meet me.”

They sat - Cassandra on an armchair and Quinn and Rachel on the couch. Cassandra had no idea what she was doing in her student’s apartment. Every time they fucked, it was at her place, or in a motel, or in any semi-private space they could find. She watched the way Rachel poured a drink for her, and another for Quinn. “I was just curious – Rachel was vague about why you wanted to meet me in the first place.”

Quinn leaned back and rested her arm over the back of the couch. Touched Rachel’s shoulders to caress her. “Rachel told me about the way you treat her in class - insulting her, degrading her…”

“She _likes_ it,” Cassandra said defensively.

“I know,” Quinn said. “And she told me about the events that followed. About the continued degradation and the insults. But with the added sex.”

“Where is this going?” Cassandra asked with a frown.

Quinn smirked and rubbed Rachel’s shoulders. “Why don’t you tell your dance teacher what you told me, Rachel?”

Rachel’s throat flexed when she swallowed. “I told Quinn that the reason I liked it when you insulted and degraded me was because Quinn used to do the same to me when we were younger. She was my sexual awakening, in a way, and I saw Quinn in you whenever you mocked me. I like blondes who are mean to me, I suppose,” she said with a laugh.

“That’s not all you said,” Quinn said quietly.

Blushing, Rachel continued, “and then I told Quinn that I have a crush on her and if she wouldn’t mind using me as a fucktoy whenever she wanted, that would be most wonderful.”

Cassandra snorted and burst into a laugh. “And you mentioned that _I_ gave you the confidence to do that? That’s fucking rich. I’m happy for you, I really am,” she told Quinn. “But now _I’m_ out of a fucktoy. Still, congratulations.”

“Not exactly,” Quinn said as Cassandra drained her glass and rose, ready to leave.  
  


“Not exactly what?”

“You’re not exactly out of a fucktoy.” Quinn watched Rachel as she spoke though Cassandra knew she was the one being addressed. “Rachel, go to the guest room.”

Rachel ducked her head and disappeared down a dark hallway, leaving Cassandra and Quinn alone. “Rachel and I talked about it beforehand, of course. It might not become a regular thing, but she admitted that the thought of worshipping and being fucked by two cocks at once seemed too good to pass up. Her words, not mine. That is, if you want.”

“I haven’t had a good fuck in months. Sure, why the hell not?”

“Great,” Quinn smiled and led Cassandra down the hallway. They entered what Cassandra assumed to be the guest bedroom, judging from the sheer lack of clutter. The walls were blank. There was a modern white dresser on the far wall, and the queen-sized bed was covered in nondescript sheets. Light filtered in through the gap in the curtains. But the crowning jewel of the bedroom was Rachel, naked and on her knees by the foot of the bed.

“Before we get started, Rachel likes to wear something that symbolizes her subservience. She has a thing about metaphors,” Quinn said. She approached the dresser and from the top drawer she retrieved a hot pink collar with an O-ring and a short chain dangling from it. Quinn twirled it around her index finger and approached Rachel who tilted her head up at her with a small smile.

Quinn planted a soft kiss to Rachel’s lips before she clipped the collar around her neck. The tenderness in Quinn changed immediately. She gripped Rachel’s jaw and gave her bottom lip a rough suck. Quinn rose to her feet and turned to Cassandra. “Go ahead.”

“I get first dibs, huh?” Cassandra smirked and kicked her shoes off. Still dressed in her black jeans, she stood in front of Rachel, legs spread in a wide stance, hands on her hips. “Take my dick out.”

Rachel tugged Cassandra’s zipper down, pulled the thick girth of her cock out of her pants, and tugged her balls out. Rachel readied herself to take Cassandra in her mouth but her dance teacher had other ideas. She gripped her meat by the base and slapped Rachel with it. It landed with a thwack against Rachel’s cheek. Cassandra propped one leg up on the bed, and holding her dick by the crown, guided her balls to rub up against Rachel’s face.

“Here’s what you missed since you got with miss Ivy League over there,” Cassandra husked, her fingertips slicking up with precum that she wiped on Rachel’s lips. She let her balls hover over Rachel’s mouth and she sucked on them. Cassandra groaned and fisted her cockhead, watching the way Rachel’s lips formed an o-shape to tug on her testicles.

Yanking her ball sac out of Rachel’s mouth, she replaced it with her meat. She gripped either side of Rachel’s head to keep it still. She rutted the underside of her cock against the girl’s textured tongue, her head resting against the edge of the bed. She thrust deeper until she nudged the back of Rachel’s throat. With a hiss, Cassandra humped Rachel’s mouth and throat with all her pent-up sexual frustration rising to the surface.

She only had Rachel as a fucktoy for only a few weeks, really, but the way the body was quick to get accustomed to anything pleasurable was dangerous. Of course, she had no illusions. She only liked Rachel long enough to come, and that was that.

Cassandra held her cock in Rachel’s throat, her eyes rolling to the back of her head when she felt her throat flex as she gulped around her dick. “Shit, yeah - swallow my cock - _fuck!_ ”

She yanked her cock out of Rachel’s throat and took a step back, a line of spit connecting the tip of her cock to her lips. Glancing towards Quinn, she saw the other blonde was content to just watch for the time being with her seat on an armchair, her legs crossed.

She returned her attention to Rachel who just caught her breath. “Lean back, show me those tits. I’m gonna shoot this cum all over you,” Cassandra panted. She widened her stance for stability and groaned when Rachel cupped her small tits, held them up for Cassandra to bust all over. She twisted her palm around the flared ridge of her cockhead while Rachel tongued her slit that dribbled precum in a steady stream. “Here it comes,” she panted, her eyes glazing over as she pumped her meat. Cum pulsed out of her in ropes, landing all over Rachel’s neck and her tits. Still trembling through her orgasm, Cassandra grabbed Rachel by the hair and rutted her cock into the girl’s throat.

It never ceased to amaze her how well Rachel took her cock in her throat. Cassandra rubbed her cockhead against Rachel’s tongue. She pulled back and collapsed on the bed, her pale cock wet and teetering, still stiff.

Cassandra heard the squeak of pleather and Quinn rose to her feet. “Good girl,” she praised Rachel as she smoothed her hair back. “You took her cock so well. I really enjoyed the sounds you made.”

“Do I get yours now, daddy?” Rachel murmured.

“Hmmm, it depends. What would you do with it once you have it?”

As this transpired, Cassandra removed all of her clothes and reclined against the headboard, watching the two younger women with her heavy cock in her hand.

“I’d worship daddy’s cock. Lick it all over and drink your load – all of it. I’m hungry for it. Is that okay?” Rachel asked, her face tilted up towards Quinn, even with someone else’s cum drying all over her tits. Quinn acted as if she was considering it as she stroked Rachel’s bottom lip with her thumb which the dark-haired woman suckled on. She swirled her tongue around it, showing off what she could do to Quinn’s cock if only she would let Rachel have it in her mouth.

Quinn sucked her teeth and shook her head. “That’s not good enough.”

Cassandra smirked and Rachel’s face fell. “But – ”

“You missed your chance, darling. Bend over the bed.” Quinn looked up at Cassandra. “Her pussy is exclusively mine – her ass good enough for you?”

She shrugged. “It’ll do.” To Rachel, she said, “come up here, slut. Since your daddy won’t let you have her cock, you can have mine.” She grinned and waved it around to taunt Rachel with. Rachel crawled up on the bed towards Cassandra’s meat and dragged her plump lips all over the length, her tongue bathing her balls. Cassandra propped her arms behind her head and watched Rachel lavish all her attention on her throbbing dick.

“Great.” Quinn took a bottle of lube and settled behind Rachel. She gripped her ass cheeks to spread them apart. She dragged her fingers through Rachel’s slippery pussy lips, her clit, causing her to buck and moan around Cassandra’s cock in her mouth. Quinn eased the plug that was already lodged in Rachel’s ass and instead replaced it with her tongue, the muscle stiffened to fuck the flexing dime-sized gape of Rachel’s butthole.

“How’s that tongue feel on your ass, huh?” Cassandra teased as she guided Rachel’s mouth to her balls. Her cock was rigid and pulsing to the rhythm of her heartbeat, the tip blushing a bright red and precum pooled on the faint lines of her abs. She squirmed and let out a soft breath of air as Rachel’s continued licking of her balls edged her towards the precipice of her orgasm – and kept her there.

“My daddy’s tongue feels so good inside my ass… She’s stretching it out, fucking it...” Rachel panted, her butt wriggling against Quinn’s face. Wet, snicking sounds filled the room with the sound of Quinn’s tongue working into Rachel’s quivering rim. The blonde behind Rachel drew back, a line of spit trailing after her tongue. She drizzled lube all over Rachel’s ass and pushed her thumb into her hole. She worked Rachel’s hole open, fucking her fingers into her puckered ass until Rachel was a quivering, moaning mess, her cheek resting against Cassandra’s thigh. Quinn grinned and replaced her fingers with the anal plug and set it to a low vibrate that made Rachel groan.

Quinn met Cassandra’s eyes and cocked her head for her to stand. With shaky legs, she walked over to Quinn with her pulsing meat leading the way inches ahead of her. Quinn removed her clothes and Cassandra was impressed with what she saw. Quinn’s erection stood tall, almost to her navel, and her shaft was thick, heavy, and veiny. Quinn caught her looking and she only smiled.

“Come here and kneel on the floor,” she told Rachel who scrambled to obey. She knelt before the two blondes, a ripple of anticipation coursing through her body, and a look of hunger in her eyes now that she was face to face with two thick cocks. She licked her lips and Quinn grinned. “Well? Aren’t you a hungry-looking slut.”

“I am, daddy. I’m so hungry for your cock.” Rachel whimpered. “Please, please, can I have it? I’ll make you feel so good, I promise – ”

Quinn made a sound that was a cross between a hum and a grunt of doubt. “Go ahead then. Show us.”

Rachel wriggled in excitement as she took both Cassandra’s and Quinn’s cocks in her hands. She stroked them in a languid pace and pressed the blunt, blushing tips together to cram into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the sensitive slits to coax precum out of them. Cassandra, having been worshipped for the past ten minutes, was about to bust. She gritted her teeth and took a step back. “Fuck – I’m gonna – ”

But Rachel gripped Cassandra’s cock tighter to keep her from going too far. Cassandra threw her head back and groaned. “Alright, you desperate slut,” she grunted.

Rachel’s hand stroked her and wrapped her mouth around the flared head of Quinn’s meat. She took her in long, deep strokes, her throat making a wet sucking sound as she took her cock deep. Quinn let out a shallow breath, a hand resting on top of Rachel’s head.

“That’s a good cockslut. Suck it all up like a greedy bitch,” Quinn growled. She tilted Rachel’s head up so she would meet her eyes. “You always know how to make daddy feel good, don’t you?”

Rachel nodded, even with Quinn’s cock buried in her mouth. She bobbed and slurped her cock wetly and the sight with the filthy sounds meant that Cassandra couldn’t hold off any longer. She swatted Rachel’s hand off her shaft and took over jerking herself off. Cum spurted out of her and it landed all over Rachel’s cheeks and dripped down her neck. Rachel made a low, purring moan. “Fucking shit… You like that hot load all over you?”

Shyly, Rachel nodded her head. Cassandra let out a groan at that. She would be hard-pressed to admit it but the demure and submissive act was such a damn turn on.

And it seemed it wasn’t only Cassandra who was into it. Quinn pushed Rachel back and tugged at her heavy meat, her balls swinging low. “Open that mouth for me. I want to nut all over that pink tongue. I know, I know. You’re ready to drink daddy’s load, you nasty bitch.” Rachel nodded and Quinn grinned. She rested her cockhead on Rachel’s waiting tongue and stroked the rest of her length. Semen spurted in thick, viscous ropes into Rachel’s waiting mouth and all over her tongue, painting it in white. Quinn finished with a few streaks of cum shooting to coat Rachel’s face to mix with Cassandra’s load. Rachel’s throat flexed as she swallowed, her lips wrapped around Quinn’s cockhead to drain her completely.

“That’s so hot,” Cassandra muttered as she admired the cum-soaked face and body of Rachel Berry.

“Right?” Quinn said with a breathless sigh.

She took a damp towel to clean Rachel up a bit. “Thank you daddy,” she said, and Quinn stroked her cheek.

To Cassandra, Quinn asked, “When you’re ready – ”

“Shut up - I’m ready now.” She pointed to her still-erect cock. “Does this look un-ready to you?”

Quinn chuckled. “Alright. I wasn’t taking a jab.”

Cassandra turned to Rachel. “Get on your hands and knees on the bed.” She stood behind Rachel once she was in position and admired the way the Rachel’s cum left her pussy lips glistening. The vibrating plug kept her hole nice and relaxed as she eased it out of her ass, the pink rim of her gape quivering from the vibration’s aftershocks. Cassandra caught the bottle of lube Quinn tossed to her, dribbled it all over Rachel’s gaping hole and her cock. Without much waiting, she speared her cock into Rachel’s ass.

The dark-haired woman let out a high-pitched moan as she lurched forward from the sudden thrust. With her face smashed against the pillows, Cassandra climbed up on the bed to mount Rachel. She pounded into the pliant, welcoming heat of her ass, her grunts and the claps of their sweat-covered skin filling the thick air of the room. Sweat trickled down the side of Cassandra’s face and dripped down on Rachel’s smooth back. She gripped her nape and pushed her down on the bed with grin that bared her teeth.

“Yeah - take it, you desperate girl. You missed this dick tearing your ass up, huh?” Cassandra grabbed a handful of Rachel’s hair and tugged her off the pillow so she could speak. Her thrusts continued, cock churning into Rachel’s clenching butthole.

“Yes, yes,” Rachel whined, her butt pushing back into Cassandra’s hips. “Give me that dick – bury it in my ass, please!”

Quinn moved to sit with her back against the headboard, her cock stiff between her legs. But she did not do anything – did not demand Rachel’s attention nor interrupt Cassandra as she fucked their fucktoy into the mattress. It took no time, either way, for Rachel to notice her there. She lifted her head, crawled over to have her face mere inches away from Quinn’s meat. Rachel, breathless from the way Cassandra used her ass, laved her tongue all over the tender, soft skin of Quinn’s balls.

She stroked Rachel’s neck. “Did I _say_ you could touch my cock?”

Rachel stiffened and behind her Cassandra hissed as her asshole clamped around her pounding shaft. “B-but – I want to make daddy feel good.”

“And? Is what you want the only thing that matters?”

Cassandra rolled her eyes. “Just let her suck you off – what’s the big deal?”

Quinn looked at her and chuckled. “No wonder she had no discipline when I had her the first time.”

Cassandra narrowed her eyes and stilled her hips but kept her dick inside Rachel. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I just meant – with you just letting her do whatever she wants, it’s no wonder why I have to teach her how to follow simple instructions.” Quinn cupped Rachel’s chin and the dark-haired woman averted her gaze with an expression of chastised sadness in her eyes. “I’ll forgive you this once because today is your special treat. But the next time this happens, you know your punishment .”

A shudder rippled through Rachel’s body and Cassandra gritted her teeth when her butt flexed and squeezed her cock again. From the looks of it, the punishment was something that made Rachel excited. “I’m sorry for not listening.”

“As long as you listen from now on.”

“Great – now that you’re reconciled, can we go back to fucking?” Cassandra snapped her hips forward and shoved Rachel face-first into Quinn’s crotch, her cheek smothered against her inner thighs. Cassandra rammed her throbbing cock into Rachel, her balls pulled taut against her body as she neared yet another orgasm. She hunched over Rachel’s back and gripped her hips. Rachel moaned, her soft breaths tickling Quinn’s balls as she stroked her cockhead in slow twisting strokes. She guided the thick slab of her meat into Rachel’s mouth who eagerly wrapped her lips around the crown to suck.

“ _Fuuuck,_ I’m coming,” Cassandra panted, her hips pressed flush against Rachel’s ass. She dug her nails against the woman’s hips. Her load pulsated out of her cock and pumped it into the hot, flexing cavity of Rachel’s ass, both of them grunting through the pleasures that rocked their bones. Rachel rutted back into Cassandra’s cock, hoping to steal an orgasm from her. The older woman let her.

Rachel squeezed her thighs together as she came, her legs quivering, mouth and ass crammed with dick as her body convulsed with the pleasure of being used. Cassandra released her grip on Rachel and she fell limp on the bed. Cassandra fell back as well, tits heaving while she panted for breath. Her limbs ached and her cock glistened with the mix of lube and cum as it softened, curled against her hip.

Meanwhile, Quinn rubbed the blushing tip of her cock against Rachel’s puckered mouth while jerking herself off. Rachel, her cheek resting on top of Quinn’s thighs, looked up at her with her hungry bedroom eyes, her tongue digging into the sensitive slit that leaked precum into her mouth. The movement of her hand on her dick pulled at her balls and they bounced, weighty and full, with each tug.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Quinn squirmed, her hips bucked in short, erratic twitches. “I’m _cuh –_ ” her head bumped against the headboard, her ass rose off the bed. She let out a strangled moan as she unloaded into Rachel’s waiting mouth. She sucked hard, her cheeks caving in, and Quinn let out a whine. Rachel massaged her testicles that filled her palm and kept suckling, all to drain Quinn’s balls dry.

“Hot,” Cassandra murmured, her cock hard again.

+

They took a quick break to drink water and to let Rachel rest. The plug was back in her ass at this time to keep her ass prepared for the inevitable moment that Cassandra fucks it again. They nibbled on some sliced apple and chatted about New York real estate. They did this in the living room, naked, and Cassandra noticed that Quinn took off Rachel’s collar when they left the guest room. At her inquiring look, Quinn explained that the collar never leaves the guest room as a way to clearly demarcate the boundaries of their playtime.

Where Quinn was cold, calculating, and demanding in the guest room, outside of it she was warm and affectionate. She made sure Rachel was not uncomfortable, even for a moment. It was nauseating to watch, actually.

Feeling sated and refreshed, they returned to the guest room, and in a blink the dynamic between Quinn and Rachel shifted. Quinn placed the collar on Rachel again. She tugged on the chain and directed Rachel to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Are you ready to have two cocks inside you?” Quinn asked, her thumb grazing Rachel’s jaw.

Rachel’s breath caught in her throat. “Yes, daddy. Please. My holes are so ready to be filled.”

To Cassandra, Quinn asked, “Do you want to be on top or on the bed?”

“I’ll be on the bed.”

Quinn nodded and Cassandra settled into position. She reclined, her head and upper back propped up on some pillows. She lubed up her dick as Rachel eased the plug out of her ass. She sat on Cassandra’s rigid shaft with a sigh. Her hole wasn’t as tight as when they first started, but it was still warm, snug fit. Rachel settled her back against Cassandra’s torso, her nipples rubbing against the smooth planes of her skin.

Cassandra cupped Rachel’s tits and tugged her nipples. She bit and sucked on her skin, teeth digging into her neck—

“No marks,” Quinn snapped. “She’s _mine_.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes and bit Rachel – causing her to gasp. “Fine.”

Quinn climbed on top of Rachel and rubbed the tapered head of her meat through Rachel’s slick folds. Previously untouched and unstretched by anything _but_ Quinn’s shaft, she slipped into Rachel’s warm pussy, made easy by her cum and her eagerness for Quinn’s dick inside her. Rachel moaned, head thrown back. Quinn grasped Rachel’s neck without squeezing and buried her cock deep inside her hole.

“Oh god, oh fuck… I feel so full,” Rachel breathed, her body – and her holes wrapped around two thick cocks – trembled with every gasp of breath she took. Goosebumps rose on her skin, her nipples were so stiff they could cut glass. She gripped Quinn by the shoulders, her moans loud and constant when both Quinn and Cassandra began to pump their hips in unison. They rutted into Rachel in an alternating pace – it shocked them both to have such a good synergistic rhythm that made Rachel scream.

“Oh – _mmmmmn_ – give me those big cocks,” sobbed Rachel, her walls spasming around Quinn’s shaft. Whenever she pulled out, her cock glistened with Rachel’s sticky cum, and shoving it back inside her, it was accompanied by an erotic wet slap of her balls against Rachel’s skin. Underneath Rachel, Cassandra bucked her hips to bury her dick deep into her ass. She palmed Rachel’s tits and pulled her nipples until they seemed more elongated than usual.

Quinn pressed her hips flush against Rachel’s thighs, her legs outstretched on either side, splayed in a perfect split. Her cock buried to the hilt inside her, it let her grind against Rachel’s stiff clit. It peeked out from between her plump, cum-slick folds, its hood pulled back to expose the sensitive bundle of nerves. Rachel sucked in a sharp breath, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her legs trembled like the warning of an oncoming quake.

Rachel clawed at Quinn’s back, her breaths coming out in harsh gasps. “Oh – oh – oh, I’m coming,” she arched into Quinn. Her holes clamped down on the two cocks that continued to fuck into her. Quinn eased her dick so only the tip remained inside Rachel. She dropped her hips so that when she humped into Rachel, the flared crown of her cockhead rubbed against her spot. Rachel shrieked, her thighs squeezing shut. When Quinn’s cock slipped out of her for a brief second, a gush of cum followed her slick meat, and then a gasp.

“Did my greedy cockslut just squirt?” Quinn teased, dick sliding back to graze Rachel’s spot. She rubbed her clit with the pad of her thumb as Rachel continued to buck and squirm.

“Uh huh,” she whimpered.

Underneath Rachel, Cassandra was losing patience holding back from busting. She gripped Rachel’s legs by the backs of her knees to keep her still. She pounded into her, full, heavy balls slapping wetly against Quinn’s. “Fuck, fuck – take my load in that ass…” she growled through gritted teeth. Her hips rose of the bed to bury her dick as deep as she could. Her shaft pulsed and she came hard, her body thrumming not only from the sensation of Rachel’s ass milking her dick but from the desperate moans she made as well.

Cassandra slumped back on the bed, panting. She lifted Rachel off her lap, her cock pulsing from sensitivity. “Damn – that was too fucking hot. I couldn’t hold back.”

“Her ass felt that good, huh?” Quinn sat on the bed and patted her lap. Rachel sluggishly straddled her and sank down on the thick pole of her cock with a low moan. Quinn reached behind Rachel to bury two fingers in her ass while Rachel bounced on her meat, to push Cassandra’s cum back in her hole.

Cassandra watched them fuck, a hand curled around the head of her cock. She jerked herself off, eyes trained on the way Quinn took possession of Rachel’s holes.

“You’re getting tight again, darling. Your pussy is gripping me so tight,” Quinn murmured against Rachel’s neck. “Will you come all over daddy’s cock?”

“Yes!” Rachel shrieked when Quinn picked up the pace of her thrusts. She bucked and came, cum gushing out of her pussy to drench Quinn’s pulsing cock. “Oh my god!”

She collapsed, limp on top of Quinn. A sheen of sweat covered her body. Quinn lifted her off to lay on the bed as she knelt over her, the thick meat of her cock slick in her grip. The veins protruded more, and the eye leaked a steady stream of precum that dripped down on Rachel’s tits. Cassandra did the same.

Rachel looked up at the two women, their cocks aimed at her. She squeezed her tits together and both women moaned. Their breathing came out in short gasps. Rachel whimpered when the first splash of cum shot all over her tits, hot and thick as it dribbled down her torso.

“Yeah – take that cum. You like being marked like the slut you are?” Quinn husked. She wiped the slit of her cock against Rachel’s cheek, and she took it in her mouth to suck it clean.

Cassandra let out a breath and let Rachel drain her cock as well. “Damn. If you two ever want a threesome again, hit me the fuck up.”

Quinn looked at Rachel who nodded. She chuckled. “Will do.”

+

After Cassandra showered and left, Quinn and Rachel showered together. Under the hot spray of the water, Quinn caressed Rachel’s body with a soft soapy towel to rinse the cum from her skin, as well as to let the cum inside her ass rinse out. They kissed gently, all lips and tongue, with Rachel’s arms curled around Quinn’s neck until they were both breathless.

“Are you sore, Rachel?” Quinn asked as she handed Rachel a steaming mug of warm cocoa. She wrapped her girlfriend in a mound of blankets in the bedroom - not the guest room - and kissed every inch of her face.

“Not right now – the warm shower helped. But I might be tomorrow. Good thing I have a day off,” she yawned and gave Quinn the room as she settled against the headboard so she could rest her back against Quinn’s front and have her arms and legs around her. Quinn kissed her temple and held her.

“Did you have fun?” Rachel asked quietly.

“I did – I always have fun when we play.”

“Sharing me wasn’t difficult?”

“It was – especially knowing that you and her had a thing for a while. I was a bit worried that you were going to compare me to her, or vice versa.”

“I won’t. I didn’t.”

“Not even a little bit?”

“Mmmmm, maybe a little. I was thinking how I like it better when you’re rougher with me because you take care of me after,” Rachel laced her fingers with Quinn’s and rested her head against her shoulder. “How does that make you feel?”

Quinn smiled and kissed her ear. “Better.”

Rachel tilted her face towards Quinn and the blonde woman kissed her deeply, their lips soft against each other’s. Rachel slipped her tongue into Quinn’s mouth, licked her teeth, and raked her nails against her jaw, her nape. Quinn’s breath caught in her throat as she cupped Rachel’s soft breasts in her hands. Thumbed her nipples to stroke them into stiffness.

Whenever they finished playing out a scene, Rachel always insisted on having slow, lovey-dovey sex. Full of eye contact and moaning each other’s names, since they don’t call each other by their names in the guest room – it was always ‘daddy’, ‘girl’, or anything else in between, but not their names.

“Oh Quinn,” Rachel sighed, her eyelashes fluttering. Her legs shifted to spread apart, and she guided Quinn’s hand between her legs, to the radiant heat of her pussy. “Feel how wet I am for you.”

Quinn groaned and sucked gently on Rachel’s tongue. Her fingers parted Rachel’s slippery pussy lips, thickened from arousal, to stroke the stiff bud of her clit. Her cock grew hard, poked the small of Rachel’s back. “What do you want me to do, Rachel? How do you want me to make love to you?”

Rachel hummed and played with Quinn’s earlobe, causing the blonde to shudder. “I like that – I like making love with you. I want to be on my stomach while you pound your cock into my ass. I want to feel your meat throb inside me when you blow your warm load inside me. Since you didn’t come in me earlier.”

Quinn let out a shaky breath. “Rachel… You’re so hot, you know that?”

“I do know, but I like to hear you say it from time to time.”.

“It’s great that you know,” Quinn said. “You’re hot,” she kissed Rachel’s cheek. “You’re sexy, you’re beautiful, you’re talented.”

“Talented?”

“Well, yeah. I just thought I’d pepper that in there for you too.”

“Thanks, Quinn. That’s sweet,” Rachel giggled. She turned around in Quinn’s arms to kiss her so deep that Quinn’s toes curled. She reached into her boxers to stroke the erect length, wrist twisting on the upstroke. Quinn whimpered in Rachel’s mouth.

“You got me so close just doing that, Rachel,” Quinn panted, her eyes hazy and filled with lust when Rachel pulled back from the kiss. “Especially when you do the twisty thing with your hand – _fuck,_ like _that_ …”

Rachel smirked and released Quinn’s weighty dick. She lay on her stomach, ass pointed in Quinn’s direction. The blonde immediately climbed on top of Rachel, kissing a trail from her feet, up her calves and thighs, her butt cheeks, the dip in her spine, her back, up to her shoulders. Rachel shivered and rested her cheek on a pillow, spread her legs for Quinn as she rested her meat between the globes of her ass.

With her cock lubed up, Quinn pressed the head against the tight ring of Rachel’s ass. Still slack from being stretched out earlier, Quinn slipped inside her hole with an ease that ripped a moan through Rachel’s lungs. Quinn flattened her tits against Rachel’s back, nipples stiff and dragging against her smooth skin. She hooked her arm around Rachel’s neck, her mouth on her ear. Quinn rocked her hips in tight circles, swirling her cock inside the tight grasp of Rachel’s ass.

“You’re so deep,” Rachel whimpered, clinging to Quinn’s forearm. “Oh my _god,_ Quinn… Right there – I love it when you roll your hips like that.” She reached back, clung to the back of Quinn’s neck. “Give it to me, Quinn. Fuck me deep.”

“I love it when you say my name,” Quinn said in a husky voice, low against Rachel’s ear.

“And I love it when you – _nnnh_ – fuck me, Quinn,” Rachel grinned, kissing her jaw. “So get to it.”

Quinn laughed and wrapped her arms around Rachel’s body. She pounded into Rachel, her hips slapping loud against her ass. Rachel moaned with every thrust, her hole flexing around Quinn’s thick, pulsing cock.

“I’m coming… I can feel your cock throbbing, too, Quinn,” Rachel smiled and dug her nails against Quinn’s forearm.

“Yeah, I’ll bury that load in your ass, Rachel. All the way inside you,” Quinn panted.

“Oh god, please,” Rachel sobbed, her hole clamped around Quinn’s shaft. Her body trembled, cum flooding out of her pussy. She drenched the sheets, and still Quinn slammed her dick until she was coming too, pumping hot ropes of her load into Rachel’s quivering ass.

Quinn slipped out of Rachel’s asshole, her cum spurting all over her gape. Burying her cock inside Rachel once more, she sighed and kissed Rachel’s cheek.

She moved to lay on her back, and Rachel immediately cuddled up beside her, head tucked under Quinn’s chin. The blonde hugged her close and kissed her forehead.

“If I’m not too sore tomorrow, let’s take a walk,” Rachel murmured, eyes already closed, her voice hazy with imminent sleep. “I realized that I haven’t shown you around the city much.”

“Since we got together? Yes, we’re almost always cooped up in bed together,” Quinn giggled.”

“Right? I want to show you my favourite places, like my favourite bodega for bagels and coffee. And maybe it’ll be your favourite place too.”

“I already have a favourite place in New York,” Quinn mumbled, voice muffled against Rachel’s hair.

Rachel grinned and tightened her arms and legs around Quinn’s body. Reared her head back to get a good look at Quinn’s features. “Oh? And where would that be, Quinn?”

Quinn’s face remained stoic but her ears were a bright, burning red. “ _You_ know.”

Giggling, Rachel kissed Quinn. “I do know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Kinktober 2020 Masterlist.](https://ficklefic.tumblr.com/post/632894891027988480/list-of-kinktober-prompts-under-a-cut-because-its)
> 
> On my tumblr ([ficklefic](https://ficklefic.tumblr.com/)) is a link through which you can buy me a certain caffeinated beverage. Never required, always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I must admit, the amount of times I slipped and wrote a different name as I was writing this fic was too many to count. This could have been an entry for kinktober but I chose not to because I wanted to keep it all Faberry, I guess!


End file.
